ABSTRACT, Flow Cytometry Resource Facility (FCRF) The Flow Cytometry Resource Facility (FCRF) of the Indiana University Simon Cancer Center (IUSCC) supports the research efforts of members of the Cancer Center. Flow cytometric services are integral and critical services for the research activities of a large number of IUSCC members in all programs of the Center. Access to a comprehensive array of flow cytometric applications such as cell sorting both in bulk and as single cells, immunophenotypic analysis, cell cycle analysis, and genomic and metabolic regulation at the single cell level, is an invaluable resource for cancer research. A centralized core offering an array of flow cytometric technologies provides several advantages over the acquisition of these tools on an individual basis. Furthermore, the FCRF offers state-of-the-art services at a much-reduced cost to IUSCC members making it simpler and more efficient to provide these services through a shared facility. The infrastructure and organizational arrangements of the FCRF are well established as this facility has been on the campus of the IU School of Medicine for more than three decades and has been led by the core director the since 1989. Eight of the 11 instruments currently housed in the FCRF, including a recently acquired CyTOF2, were added since early 2014. The FCRF core proposes two specific aims: 1) to provide outstanding, consistent, timely, and economical multicolor analysis, cell sorting, image flow analysis, and single cell genomics and proteomic analysis to all IUSCC members to facilitate their cancer-focused research; and 2) to provide expertise to enhance the productivity of IUSCC members by providing advice and consultations on how investigations can best make use of the centralized and standardized cost-effective flow cytometric and other related services. This includes the exchange of protocols and results between investigators and advancing the distribution of scientific knowledge. Through institutional and IUSCC support, the FCRF continues to provide cutting-edge capabilities to promote pioneering research by IUSCC members and allow them to apply advanced technologies to their research. As a shared core facility with advanced technologies, the FCRF is an economic and essential resource to many IUSCC members.